


One-Shots with Shiro

by arenah129



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In chapter 3 theres, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Voyeurism, but not really...., love making, ya know I said there were no kinks but there might be some later on in future chapters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenah129/pseuds/arenah129
Summary: Nastay nastay one shot with Shiro. No kinks really, just some good old fashion sucking and fucking. I hoped y’all like this. I was reading some other fics, but I noticed a lot of them had daddy kinks (which is totally fine! Not kinkshaming anyone here. It’s just not my cup of tea due to past negative experiences) so I wanted to depict Shiro as someone who is willing to give you anything you want in the bedroom. Super sweet and super gentle dude who loves you and just wants to make you happy.





	1. Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro has just finished healing from his injury, and wants to focus entirely on you and your body. Must be the rush of adrenaline pumping through him or something.

 

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

Shiro’s fingers entangle your hair as he kisses your neck, pushing you against the wall of your room. Even with his hard body pressed against yours, all that filled your mind was how badly injured he was from when they all split apart in the wormhole.

“Shiro, wait.” You press your hand against his core.

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” His hands quickly cup your face, brows furrowed.

“No, no…” Your hands reach to touch his. “Aren’t _you_ hurt though? I mean you just finished healing in the cryo-pod.”

“I honestly feel fine.” He smiles. “Thank you, though. It means a lot when you worry.” He plops a kiss on your forehead.

“No problem.” You smile back. “You are 100% sure you’re okay for strenuous activity, though?”

“100%. For _very_ strenuous activity.” He bites his lower lip as he starts to slide off your pants. _God, he’s so fucking sexy._

“Get ready then.” You push him onto your bed and finish taking off your pants as well as your panties. His eyes widen in surprise, but quickly close when you climb atop him, pressing your lips against his, then slowly touching your tongue to his.

His hands find their way to your bare ass, cupping each cheek.

You sit up, breaking away from and straddling him to shed your shirt, unveiling your breasts.

He blushes, mouth ajar and then he smirks as he now cups your breasts, thumbing each pert bud with his thumbs. The contrast from the warmth of his flesh and the coolness of the Garla counterpart feels good and you moan. You feel him grow harder beneath you, and decide to move back and forth a little to encourage his growth before sliding down between his legs to unclasp the button of his jeans, pulling out his hard member from his briefs.

He breathes heavily as your mouth curves around the tip of his penis, trying hard not to thrust into your mouth. Finally, after what seemed like minutes you work yourself down his shaft, licking and sucking with every bob of your head. He moans and reaches to cup your face. You look into his eyes before you stop sucking.

He sits up to quickly kiss you before laying back down again. “Come sit on my face.”

You make your way to his face, straddling it. You feel his lips kissing your clit before he works his tongue on the sensitive bud. His arms reach up to grope your breasts, and it feels so fucking good.

With every stroke of his tongue and every twirl on your nipples comes waves of pleasure, building up and making you release deep breaths and moans.

“Shiro, I’m close!”

He halts his licking, raising an eyebrow. “Are you?” He smirks.

“You’re so mean… please make me come,” you beg.

“Not yet, babe. Trust me, this is going to feel amazing.”

He motions for you to scoot back so he could sit up. He slides off his shirt along with his pants and briefs. You take this time to truly admire his body. Everything about him was so perfect – not just his body, but him as a person as well.

His kiss wakes you out of your daze, and you’re suddenly brought back to reality that Shiro is kneeling on both his legs in front of you, very naked.

“Lean into me with your back against my chest, but on your knees. Like I am.”

You do as he says. You feel the tip of his penis coming into contact with your entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asks, kissing your neck.

You turn your head to kiss his lips, whispering a quiet but confident, “Yes”.

Shiro rubs himself back and forth against you a few times to gather your wetness before he pushes in slowly. You both let out moans as he reaches all the way to the back of you.  He retreats and then thrusts into you, his left hand reaching around you to find your clit and the other on your hip. His strokes are gentle at first, making you melt with pleasure.

“How’s that feel?” He mumbles into your ear.

“Mmm…” was all you could manage.

He chuckles. “I guess that means good.”

He’s now rubbing your clit vigorously, still keeping his thrusts nice and slow, pausing to hold himself in each time to let your walls really take in all of his length.

“Oh my god, Shiro, I’m coming!”

He quickens his thrusting, not quite matching his rubbing, but it’s enough to send you over the edge. Your clitoral orgasm causes your walls to clamp down on him, making him moan. He keeps himself in, letting your orgasm calm before he pulls out.

You roll over onto your back, legs hanging off the bed.

“Had enough?”

“Mm… more…” you exasperate.

He smirks before slowly entering you again. It still feels really good, even after you’ve came. Maybe it feels even better after you’ve came.

You rest your legs on his shoulders, and the angling makes him hit your sweet spot, causing you to scream out in pleasure.

“Oh, god, Shiro!”

He leans in, grumbling in your ear before he kisses you. “Yeah? You like that?”

“Faster, Shiro, please!”

He obeys, moving his hips quicker, slamming himself into you. His hands caress your legs as he fucks you senselessly.

The room is filled with all kinds of deviant noises – moaning, the slapping of skin contacting, “fuck me”s and more - and you hope that these castle-ship walls are made of some sort of high-tech soundproof material, or you’d never heard the end of it from the others.

Shiro leans in again, your foreheads pressing against each other. He’s glistening from sweat and is almost out of breath, but he manages to say, “come for me, ________”. Those words and a final few thrusts cause your walls to convulse and your lungs to produce the loudest name moaning you’ve ever given anyone, and he certainly deserved it.

He was still going, using your orgasm in attempt to induce his own, and he was pretty close.

You decide to assist him by tightening your walls around his cock and give him some eye candy by playing with your breasts.

“Fuck...” he moans. His breathing deepens and his moans grow louder as he nears his orgasm.

It was your turn to command him to come, and you do so by moaning out his name once again, begging for him to keep stuffing you with his length. It drives him over the edge and he gives one last thrust and one last moan before he quickly pulls out and releases onto your stomach.

“Shit… sorry.” He laughs apologetically.

You shake your head and smile. “Don’t be. Glad you had a good time.”

“It was more than a good time.” He leans in and kisses you, his stomach pressing against yours, not realizing he smeared his semen all over the both of you until he stands up straight. “Damn it.”

You both laugh, and he mentions how you two should clean up. He grabs his damp towel and wipes his seed off your body and then his. He was always so sweet – making sure to attend to other’s needs before his, and you loved that about him. This is why you fell for Takashi Shirogane.

Finally, you both are back in your bed, with your arms wrapped around each other. After moments of kissing, you two drift off to a deep slumber, re-energizing for the next day to come. 

 

 

 


	2. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally reaching escape from Zarkon (in season two episode seven before the team heads out to the space mall) you are overcome with immense stress and need a let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is a bit feelsy. 
> 
> I have a weak spot for Allura being comforting, so I threw a tiny bit of reader/Allura in there for my own selfish reasons haha. It can be romantic or platonic. Take it as you will. 
> 
> Enjoy all the romantic comfort from our favorite space dad though ;)

The stress was overwhelming you—chest rising and falling rapidly, breath shaking; hands trembling, and eyes now watering. The ground starts to blur and as you shift your vision downwards, you hear Keith faintly asking, “are you okay?”

Your gaze locks onto him and you see that his brows are furrowed, seemingly concerned. 

There was nothing that anyone could have said to stop the tears streaming down your warm face as you looked down on the floor again, only to see a pair of white boots walk up to your line of vision. 

All of a sudden, you feel tender hands wrapping around you. “It will be alright.” The Princess’ soft melodic voice drowns your sobs. 

“Quiznak. I’m crying.” You cover your eyes, hiding yourself away from everyone, even though you knew they were watching you—watching your meltdown. 

“It’s alright to express yourself, dear.” As Allura’s hands gently rubbed your back, you feel a strong pair of arms embrace your stature from behind, and a deep voice matches it. 

“It’s perfectly understandable.” Being sandwiched between Shiro and Allura felt incredibly comforting. You relax your tired body into them, resting your face onto Allura’s shoulder, taking a deep breath before slowly releasing.

“Oh yeah no don’t worry I totally cried in the bathroom earlier.” Hunk chimed in, his statement gathering glances from Pidge and Lance. “What? I was super stressed! Still am.” 

“Yeah running from Zarkon all the time is really freakin’ tiring,” Lance added, yawing towards the end of his comment.

You hear the light shuffling of feet coming towards you, and feel a small hand on your shoulder. You turn your head to see that it’s Pidge. “We’ve been exerting strenuous amounts of energy trying to escape, hide from, AND fight Zarkon. Of course we’d all be tired.” 

“I think all you need a good rest!” Coran advised.

You feel your cheeks being cupped by Allura’s warm, slender hands. “Let’s get you to your room, hm?”

Your body becomes rigid again at the suggestion. “Wait what? No, but Zarkon could be here in a few tic-“ 

“Don’t. Worry about that.” Shiro’s stern voice radiates over you. His strong arms were still embracing you. “Just focus on getting some rest. Everyone should.” His arms let you go and you relax into Allura’s arms once again. After receiving brief hugs from everyone else, Allura leads you to your room.

She sits you down onto your bed, drying more freshly made tears. You look into her eyes—sparkling and pleading you to talk to her.

After a deep sigh, you decide to let it out. “I just feel so weak and vulnerable…”

“Everyone has their breaking points, and that is quite alright.” She rubs your back in circular motions. 

The princess embraces you deeply, your face buried in her neck. She smelled almost sweet. Was it an Altean attribute? 

Your cheeks become slightly warm after she gets up to leave. She turns around as you settle yourself underneath the covers. “Please try and rest. Everything will be alright.”

“Thanks, Allura.” You shed your clothing, leaving just your underwear on and slip back into the covers again, drifting into a deep sleep. 

__________________________________________________________

You awaken at the sound of the door opening; a stocky shadow enters the room. You jolt slightly, before realizing that it’s just Shiro.

“Hey, how are y-,” he pauses, realizing that your chest was bare and exposed and quickly averts his gaze. “I’m sorry.” He chuckles nervously. “I didn’t know you slept… uhm…”

“I’m not naked. I still have my underwear on.”

“Oh. Well. A-anyways, I wanted to check up on you before I went to bond with Black.” He shifts his weight and crosses his arms, gaze still avoiding you. 

You sit up, covering yourself with your sheets. “I’m a little better, thanks. Still a little pent up, I guess.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You can sit down.” 

He says thanks and sits himself on the other end of the bed, rubbing your exposed back in circular motions.

“Got any ideas that could help me out?”

He ponders for a while. “Well, yes, but-“

“I’m open to literally anything right now, Shiro. I’m tired of feeling this stressed out.” 

He took a deep breath. “…Sexual relief helps me. Not sure if it does for everyone.”

“Gross,” you laugh. 

“Alright, I’m leaving.” He gets up, irritation in his tone.

“No, no don’t leave!” You get out of your bed, pleading him to stay. “I was just joking, jeez.” 

He turns around, and it wasn’t until he averted his gaze that you realized you were still dressed in just your underwear. 

“Could you… help me with some stress relief?” You take a step towards his, wrapping your arms around, locking your fingers where they met on his lower back. 

His eyes follow back to you. “You sure?”

You pull him in closer, feeling the obvious bulge in his pants press against your bare skin. “I’m very sure.” 

He kisses you—fast, hard, and hungrily. When you finally break apart to catch your breath, you smirk. “Looks like I’m not the only one that’s been pent up.” 

He chuckles. “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve had any sort of relief of this kind.” 

“Well, glad we can assist each other with our impending needs.” 

“What would you like for me to do?” 

“Sit back.” You drag him back to the bed and push him onto it. “Let me do the work.” 

His eyes widen and cheeks blush, leaning up against the wall. 

While straddling his lap, you kiss his neck and work your way up to his soft lips. 

He rests his hands on your hips as you start unzipping his vest and taking off the rest of his clothing, re-situating yourself in the prior position. 

He looks deep into your eyes and says, “Take out all your stress on me. I want you to feel good.” 

He was so damn considerate and handsome. How could you say no to his offer? He helps you slide your panties off in the midst of messy kisses on various parts of your body. 

You position yourself over his cock, using your hand to guide it into you. You let out a deep sigh as his tip enters you. 

“Fuck…” His face looked focused—his brows were furrowed, mouth slightly opened, eyes looking deep into yours.

You begin moving up and down his length slowly, taking in as much as you can before slowly coming up, starting back near the tip again. He felt so good inside of you. You could feel his girth between your walls. 

Shiro leans in to give you a kiss which turns into just a long make out session as you quicken your pace.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Ride my cock. Ride it as much as you want.” His hands cup your face and he leans forward to kiss you, before entangling his fingers through your hair. The flesh and metal of his fingers tighten on your hips as you continue to come down on him, his breath hot and heavy. You could feel him pulsing inside of you, aching for more.

“Ah… fuck, I can’t take it. I have to fuck you.” He moves hands to your ass, squeezing as he bucks himself up into you as you come down on him. 

The impact makes you moan loud, only for a brief moment before realizing that there could still be others inside the castle. 

You match his thrusting, coming down on his cock as he pushes into you and riding back up as he pulls back down. “Ta-takashi…”

He lets out a straggled moan when you call out his name. It must be a turn on for him, judging by the way he fucks you faster. 

“Fuck… ride me, baby. Fuck me and let it all out. Come on my cock.”

“Give me more dirty talk and I just might.” 

“You like it when I talk dirty to you, huh? You like my hard cock fucking your sweet, wet pussy?”

You melt into a wild mess and he growls slews of sweet and dirty nothings in your ear while pushing himself in and out of you. 

Your feel yourself nearing orgasm, letting out all sorts of noises—now not caring whoever hears. It felt too damn good and you wanted Shiro to know just how much he was making you feel good. 

“Takashi, I’m coming!” You ride him out as he gives a few more pushes before you scream out in pleasure, tightening yourself onto Shiro’s cock. 

He lets out a loud moan before releasing spurts of his seed into you. You slowly ride him out, milking every last drop that he’ll give to you. 

You fall forward into his body, head resting on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck. He lays on the bed, taking you with him and you lay on top of him. He kisses you on the neck before landing another on your lips. 

“Feeling better?” He asks as he removed the slightly dampened strands of hairs out of your face.

“Much better.” You roll yourself over, now lying next to him. 

“See? Told you sexual relief was good.“ He playfully gloats with a smirk on his face. 

You tell him to shut his quiznak and both laugh at the memory of Lance repeating the same phrase to Keith a while back. 

You turn into him, asking, “Are you…going to stay?”

He puts his arm around you, rubbing your back with his hand. “I will for a while. I do need to go bond with Black soon, though. Gotta figure out how Zarkon is tracing us.”

“No problem.” 

You two discourse for a few moments before your eyelids become heavy. You feel the bed shift as Shiro’s weight lifted from it. He plops a soft kiss on your forehead just as you start to lull off to sleep once again, dreaming about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Shiro came inside… hope Allura’s got some Altean contraceptives around the castle lol
> 
> Anyways, I am soooo sorry this took so long to update. But I finally made it to spring break! Don’t expect much from me these next few weeks though haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I said I wouldn't really put in any kinks, but I’d gladly accept some suggestions, so leave a comment with what you'd like to see. This doesn’t mean I’ll include them for sure, but I’m always looking for ideas!


	3. Light Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer/Warning: In the beginning of the chapter, Shiro has an episode of PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). So just be weary of that if it triggers you. Want you to stay safe while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT. UP?  
> I'm always going to apologize for taking forever to update in every chapter it seems haha.
> 
> This one is going to be on the sweeter, love making side and it's the longest chapter so far. I love writing dirty fast sex, but yo. Passionate love making is where it's at for me.
> 
> Be gentle with Shiro, enjoy.

You've always been a light sleeper, which in the past you had found annoying. The rays from the sun, the bird chirping at dawn, your parents knocking stuff over in the kitchen - all woke you up.

But now, you view it as more of a reliable skill. Now, sleeping next to your partner who has PTSD, you're thankful for being able to wake up to any of his groans, irregular breathing, and screams. 

It doesn’t happen all the time, not even most of the time you two would sleep together. You both speculate that having you beside him before bedtime comforts him more so than if you were absent. 

Tonight, Shiro went to bed a little earlier. He had trained extra hard today, so he needed more rest. You said you'd be there soon. By the time that you entered his chamber, he had already fallen fast asleep. 

You observe him for a while. His face had reached a level of peace in which you could only find whenever he was resting. 

_Hope he'll be okay..._

Closing your eyes, you let the heaviness of exhaustion fall over you.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your eyes flutter as you feel him shaking next to you. You immediately try to wake him by gently shaking his arm. "Shiro. Baby, wake up." 

His breathing quickened and you worried if you were making his panic worse by shaking him. But you had to wake him from his never-ending nightmare. "Sweetheart." You jostle him a little harder this time. 

"Ah... no... NO!" He wakes with a hard jolt, his arm hitting you. 

You embrace him into your arms. "Hey, it's okay. I've got you, it's okay." You brushed the hair sticking to his forehead. 

He held you back, body still shaking. "Thank you. Did I hit you? I’m sorry."

You shake your head. “It’s fine. Did I make it worse at all by shaking you at all?"

"No, no! I would much rather have you wake me. Even if it means throwing some water on me or slapping me." He smiles and it’s so beautiful. 

You smile back, and asked him, "Do you want to talk about it? Or want some water?"

"Maybe not right now. I just want to hold you." 

"No complaints about that." 

He chuckles, and sits up. You follow him, and settle yourself into his arms, leaning your body against his chest. Shiro never liked to be on his back while he was awake. It felt too much like being held down by the Galra. You couldn’t imagine he'd like being on his back while having sex.

Sex... damn, why are you thinking about that right now? Your boyfriend needs comforting and you’re thinking about sex?

"What are you thinking about?" Shiro asks as he plays with your hair.

All breathing in you ceases and you freeze. "Uh. No. It. Nothing."

"Tell me, _________". 

Ah damn, he used your name. You crane your head to look at him. "You know how you don't really like being on your back?"

"Mhm?"

"Well, do you um... do you prefer not being on your back during sex?"

He blinked, obviously a little taken aback by the question. "Oh. Uh," he laughed nervously, "honestly I've never tried." 

Now that you've thought about it, you two haven't really engaged in any sexual contact at all. It had been a few months of dating, but the farthest you've gotten were just steamy make out sessions with his hand occasionally squeezing your butt before being disrupted by the blaring castle-ship siren. At the end of the night, you were always too tired to try anything, and thought Shiro needed rest more than staying up later than he needed to. 

He broke the rambling that went into your mind with a proposal. "I'd like to test it though." 

There was a deep tone in his voice, and when you looked up, there was a lustful gaze in his eyes.

Oh. _Oh_. He means now. 

His kisses your lips, slowly letting his tongue enter your mouth - engaging in a make out session. Fingers crossed the siren won't go off. 

You straddle him, and he doesn't hesitate to let his hands roam down the sides of your body and stop at your ass, firmly gripping each cheek. 

You kiss his neck and there's a low growl coming from it. 

Shiro usually slept in just his boxers, so his part of being undressed was almost done. You scoot back on the bed and rub your hand over his crotch, feeling his half hard cock beneath the fabric. "Can I?" 

He nods his head once and you continue to reach into the flap of his boxers, pulling out his dick. You stroke it a few times before putting your lips around the tip, suckling and licking it gently - teasing him for what seemed like forever to Shiro.He moans and shifts his hips upwards, trying hard not to buck completely into your mouth. 

You decide that he's waited patiently enough and take in more of his length into your mouth, sucking it in while licking.

"Ah...fuck..." 

You smile a bit. It was amusing to hear such a pure thing like him swear. 

As you close your eyes, you feel his cock hardening quickly in your mouth as you take in most of the shaft. You use your right hand to stroke the rest of what you couldn't get, and leave the left resting by his hip. Suddenly you feel Shiro's hand cupping your face, so you open your eyes and gaze into his. His face is flushed with pink, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly opened, soft moans escaping from it. Your gaze travels down to his neck, rising chest and abdominals. He was such a beautiful being. His hand moves from your face to find your free one before weaving his fingers through yours just as start taking in more of his length slowly, causing him to moan a bit louder. 

You break away from his cock with a small plop and raise yourself up to kiss him. "Should be a little quieter." 

He shrugs. "It's hard to when it feels really good... you should try." He gives you a devilish grin as he lays you down gently on the bed. He presses his lips against yours and your tongues meet again as he sheds the t-shirt you borrow from him every night, leaving you in just your underwear. He breaks from the kiss, and leaves trails of little ones down your jawline, neck, collarbone and stops between your breasts. He plops a slow peck before he begins thumbing your right nipple. The cool metal of his hand adds extra pleasure and you moan softly. Shiro smirks as he approaches your other nipple, kissing it before snaking his tongue out to lick the pert bud and sucking on it. 

Your moans grow louder and your crotch warmer with every lick and twirl. Unfortunately, Shiro stops to kiss you. 

"What was that about keeping quiet?" He smirks.

You pout. "Shut up." 

He laughs and he travels to your pelvic area. "Is it okay if I take these off?" 

"Yeah."

He delicately pulls off your underwear, leaving you completely naked. You watch him as he stares at your womanhood, looking hungrily as he thumbs over your wetness and smothers it all over your clitoris. 

You’re not completely sure if you saw this, but you think he might've licked his lips. "May I?" 

As soon as you nod your head to give him the go, Shiro wastes no time in kissing your labia before licking your clit. The contact from his slick tongue causes you to jerk a little bit and gasp. You press your lips together in attempt to keep quiet, but honestly it feels so good you can't help but let a few moans escape. Shiro seemed to enjoy it as well, judging by his muffled moans. You were close to coming as your moans grew louder and exited more frequently. His tongue flickers vertically on your bundle of nerves, until finally you release with a hard jolt, moaning his name. Even after you've came, Shiro continues to lap up your liquids, occasionally hitting your now extremely sensitive organ. 

"Ah! Sh- Shiro!"

You could feel him smirking again your crotch. "Hm?"

"Mmm! Please... ah, stop." 

He obliges after he gives one final kiss to your part. "Hard to keep quiet, isn't it?" 

You scrunch up your face and pout. "Yeah. I guess." 

He laughs and wipes off his mouth before laying himself between your legs to kiss you. After you two kiss, you realize he's in the perfect position. He realizes it too, and asks if you're ready for him to enter you. You nod your head and lock lips before he reaches his hand down to position his cock. He rubs it against your entrance a little bit, teasing you. "Shiro..." You whine.

He smiles and plops a kiss on your forehead. "Be patient." He continues rubbing himself onto you, gathering your wetness before pushing just the tip in. You both let out soft airy moans, and he asks if you're ready for him to push further. You respond with, "please" and feel him further inside of you before pulling back so just his tip is in again. You raise your legs and wrap them around him, using them to urge him to push into you more. He smiles into your neck, granting your request, pushing himself all the way in you, causing you to squeal a bit. Shiro lifts his head up, and you see worry written all over his face. "Sorry! Are you okay?" 

You cup his face as you reassure him. "Yeah, you're just... big." He blushes and laughs nervously. As he lets himself sit inside of you for you to adjust to him, he starts kissing and sucking your neck, while starting to slowly pull and push into you again. He quickens his pace a little, and you wrap your arms under his and around his back, moaning with every push he gives you. "God..." He chuckles into your neck. "Mm, you're so wet." 

Your cheeks warm in response as you playfully slap his back. 

He halts his movements and looks at you. "Would you like to be top?" 

You blink. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. If it doesn't work out, I can just prop myself up against the wall." He smiles.

"Okay. Just... please let me know if you're uncomfortable."

"Of course. Thank you." He pulls out of you, the feeling causes you to moan. 

Shiro sits up and you follow him. 

You kiss his lips and cup his face. "I’ve got you, okay?"

He nods in solidarity and returns your kiss. "I know, thank you."

Your soft kisses escalate into making out. You wanted to make sure he was into this before laying him down on his back. But judging by his firm grip on your ass and hardened cock, it was safe to say that he's pretty into it. You lean into him and slowly push against his body, lying him down gently. Moving from his mouth, you make your way to kissing and sucking his neck before rising up. Now, it was your turn to ask if he was ready. 

"Very ready," he says. 

You grab his cock and position it above your entrance, rubbing him back and forth against it, mimicking his teasing from before. He recognizes this and groans. You giggle as you begin to insert the tip, riding it. 

"Mm, ________, please..."

"Be patient, Shiro." You continue teasing him.

He smirks. "Ah...Man. Using my own words against me?"

You grin in response and start to lower yourself further down his shaft and bring yourself back up to his tip. You go down again, this time, taking in as much as you could as a loud moan escapes from your mouth.  
Shiro grips your hips as you start to ride him, his gaze switching between your face, breasts, and the place of impact. His focus directs to your breasts as you quicken your pace and lean back, causing your breasts to bounce more. You use his thighs as a place for your hands to grip onto and tilt your head back and moan. After a few moments, you lean over him and he matches your movements, thrusting upwards as you come down on him. His hands move from your hips to your breasts, squeezing them and twirling one of your nipples, the other one occupied by his tongue. 

The stimulation makes you ride him faster, and he glides his hands down the sides of your body to grab your ass, still licking and sucking your nipple. 

You can feel yourself growing closer to orgasming and you can certainly hear it as well. The slapping of skin, squelching of your fluids, and sensual moaning is enough to signal to each other that you were both more than ready to come. 

His thrusts increase in speed, making you closer to coming with every thrust. "Ah, oh my god Shiro I'm coming!" 

"Ah, _________!" He gives one final jerk into you as he moans. You feel him releasing himself inside of you, his spurts of seed warm and thick. 

You lay atop of him, trying to catch your breath as he pulls himself out of you. 

"How are you feeling?" You mumble into his neck. 

"Reeeaaally good." He laughs. 

You laugh as well and lift your head up to look at him. His face was glistening with sweat, cheeks a light pink. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I feel fine honestly. I was a little hesitant when you first started to lean into me, but it just... went away." 

You sit up. "You didn't tell me you were uncomfortable."

"Sorry, I should have, but I just wanted to overcome this little but of fear by myself. Actually, I think I was able to feel comfortable because I knew you would be there for me in case I couldn't. Thank you."

"Of course." You kiss his lips, slowly.

When you both pull back he looks into your eyes, smiles and says, "I love you."

You smile back at him. "I love you too, Takashi." 

You rest your head on his chest and listen to his heart beat and hums from him talking.

Eventually, his words start to sound jumbled together and you fall asleep on top of him with his arms around you, his warm hand smoothing out your hair. 

Only the sounds of slumber filled the room for the rest of the night. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, when you awaken you find Shiro isn't beside you. You get up and see that he's in the dining room, eating some sort of Altean grain that Hunk cooked up. 

"Good morning." Shiro smiles at you before taking a big bite. 

"Morning." You sit down next to him and kiss his cheek just as Hunk enters the room. "Morning, Hunk."

"Oh hey,____! Morning...." He grins widely. 

“What?” You raise a brow, questioning what the Yellow Paladin had found amusing.

"Ohhh nothin'. I'm gonna... do stuff. I'll leave you two alone." 

He walks off with a smile in his face.

As soon as he leaves you turn to Shiro. "Did Hunk hear us??" 

Shiro shrugs with his hands in the air. 

The door opens again and a very disgruntled looking Keith walks in. When he sees you two, he stops in his tracks and says, "you guys are loud" and leaves.

“Guess we’ll have to be quieter next time.” Shiro chuckles. 

For the rest of the morning, you two enjoy your breakfast and converse as the others slowly roll into the dining room, beginning another day of bonding and training. 

 

As the day passes by and the night rolls in, you and Shiro head to bed early. 

With the two of you lying in his bed, he turns to you and asks, “You know how you mentioned how you hated that you were a light sleeper before?”

You look up at him. “Yeah?”

“Well, I’m thankful for it.” He plops a kiss on your forehead.

You smile at him and lay your head on his chest. “Me too.” 

Your eyes close and you fall asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat, ready for whatever was next to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith lol. 
> 
> It's funny because this chapter wasn't the original one that I had planned to upload, but I wrote this one out so fast cause I was passionate (like within 5 days. NEW RECORD). The next chapter is like 80% done, so it might come out sooner than this one.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and waiting! Next chapter should come out soon... and it's going to be dirty.
> 
> Comments of appreciation are greatly appreciated! Let's me know that y'all like it :)


	4. Wet 'n' Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the title. I suck at them.  
> Also convenient table in the shower room is convenient. We’re in a communal shower here folks, anything is possible ok?

A breath of relief escapes your lungs as the biting water trickles down your body. You shiver when the ice like droplets touches your skin, but it feels refreshing after an intense sparring with Shiro.  
Shiro. 

As you wash yourself, your mind replays all the different times you two had locked eyes and touched. He was incredibly gorgeous—his slate colored eyes, white tuft of hair, and body built like practically a god. You still don’t know how his body is physically possible.

You found your hands lingering over your breast and crotch, wondering if you should be doing this. Warmth spreads across your cheeks as feelings of guilt overcome your desires… but… it had been so long since you’ve had any kind of sexual relief. And besides, no one would know. 

_Just this one time, just a little bit._

You indulge yourself, slowly rubbing your clitoris with one hand while the other twirled your nipple. In your mind, Shiro was the one who was touching you. You thought of him groping your breast, thumbing your nipple as his Galran prosthetic thumb was vigorously rubbing your clit. 

“Shiro…” you breathe, now slipping a few fingers inside, imagining they were Shiro’s that were pumping in and out of you. 

After a few moments, your illusion was cut off by the sound of Keith’s voice.

“Shiro? What are you-?” His voice is quickly muffled, and all is quiet again.

_That was weird._

You halt your pleasuring and decide to finish showering instead and head to your quarters to rest after a long day. 

_________________________________________________________________________

The dining hall was filled with everyone, except the one person who you were looking for. 

“Hey, has anyone seen Shiro? We’re supposed to train again today.”

“N- no…” Keith stammers.

You lift an eyebrow in suspicion. “…Okay…”

“I thought I saw him with his lion in the hangers. Although he might be heading towards the training deck.” Allura chimes in.

The mice on her shoulders vigorously nodded their heads.

“Thanks Allura. And mice” You smile at Allura and pat the companions on her shoulders as you make way toward the hangers.

Lo and behold, you cross paths with the Black Paladin. His head was hanging down, worry plastered on his face.

You bark at him with a playful “hey!” 

He stops in his tracks, head snapping up. “Oh, h-hey, __________. How’d you find me? I was just going to the training deck.”

“The mice told me.” You smirk.

He laughs. “Was it Keith?”

“Nah. He was trying really hard to not give out your location, although his poker face was incredibly transparent.” 

“Sounds like him. Glad he tried anyways.” He chuckles nervously.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

He shifts his weight from one foot to another. “I’m not-“

“C’mon Shiro.”

He breathes out a sigh. “Can we train first?”

“Promise me you’ll tell after we do?”

“Sure.” 

You two walk in awkward silence the rest of the way to the deck.

_____________________________________________________________________

After what seemed like hours of intense training, you finally pin him to the ground, inching your face closer to his.

“Wow… Takashi Shirogane can defeat a plethora of monsters in a gladiator arena from the dreaded Garla empire, but he can’t beat me?” You smirk. 

He pushes you gently off of him and onto the floor. “Don’t give yourself too much credit. I’m just off my game.”

You sit upright and criss-cross your legs and he matches your pose. “This is why you should free yourself of distractions before a battle as best as you can. Patience yields focus, right?” 

“I don’t think you’re really using that correctly…” He laughs.

“Whatever. It sounded wise and cool. Anyways, spill it.”

“Well, it’s hard to rid your distractions when you’re training alongside them.”

You furrow your brows in confusion.

He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “I… first off, I don’t want you to think of me negatively after I tell you this. That’s… my biggest fear from this.”

“I’m mentally prepared for whatever it is you’re about to tell me and I’m not going to judge you, Takashi.”

You blink, but you swear you could see him blush momentarily after you called him by his first name.

“Okay… After training I was going to take a shower, but I heard someone using it so I was going to turn around and try again later. And then I heard my name being said…by your voice”

Your eyes widen as you bring your hands onto your reddening and warm face. “Oh god no.” _Fuuuuck is this really happening???_

“Please. It’s okay. Don’t be ashamed. Everyone does it.”

“God, no Shiro I don’t need this talk from you.” Your face was still buried in your hands but now you were slightly laughing from nervousness. Shiro really witnessed you touching yourself to him. Shiro is sitting next to and talking to you about him witnessing you touching yourself to him. You briskly look up from your hands and into his eyes. “Did you tell Keith.”

“I- well, yes but-“

“Nooooooo,” you drop down onto the floor and roll into a ball, rocking from side to side, humiliated that not only Shiro, but Keith knew about your little escapade. “Ohhh my good nooooo…” 

Shiro was chuckling at your behavior by this point, his nervousness seeming to disappear. “I’m not finished.” 

You cease your rolling and peek at him through your fingers. “Okay… I’m just mortified right now.”

“Well, I hope you aren’t going to be any more mortified after this.” He clears his throat. “Anyways, yes, I did tell him about me seeing you… but he hadn’t run into me for a while… So I was just watching you from a distance before he found me. After I told him I went back to my room. I couldn’t get the thought of you out of my head as I tried to sleep. So I finally just…” he put his face into his hands, “masturbated to you.” 

You blink. That was all you could do besides say, “Oh.” 

He peered at you through his fingers. “I’m so sorry. I felt incredibly guilty the next morning and I still feel guilty now. I respect you as an individual, but I let my selfish desires overcome my judgments and-“

“Shiro.” You hush him by pressing your finger to his lips. “Shut up.”

He blinks in surprise.

“Sorry.” You retract your fingers from his lips. “It’s okay that you… relieved yourself to me. I mean, I was doing the same. Do you think that makes me a bad person or mean that I don’t respect you?”

“No…” 

“Exactly. I think its fine to be curious about each other.” 

He laughs nervously. “Curious…”

“What?” You raise an eyebrow at him.

“I’m curious how you would feel... and… look underneath me.” He bites his lip and looks up at you, his gaze sultry, almost carnal. 

“That’s pretty bold of you, Shirogane. I guess it’d be rude to leave you hanging with curiosity.” You inch closer to him.

“Mind if I satiate my interests by starting with your lips?”

“Please.” 

You two engage in a slow and sensual lip lock. You push him to the floor, climbing on top of him, straddling his pelvic area. His fingers run through your hair as he breaks from the kiss.

“Wait, we shouldn’t do this here. Someone could be watching through surveillance.” 

“Mm, that’s true. I don’t think I’d ever live it down if the team saw us. Where should we continue then?” You kiss his neck, your finger making swirls in his undercut. 

He smirks. “…Do you wanna shower?” 

____________________________________________________________________________

When you two finally get to the showers, Shiro wastes no time in shedding his clothes. The top garments are the first to go, followed by his boots. You help him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants as your eyes focus on his perfectly sculpted body, tracing his ab lines while noticing the scars as well.

“Was this what you imagined?” He teased.

“Shut up,” you smile. “It’s even better that what I imagined. Because you’re real.” You kiss a scar on his arm before thumbing it over. 

“Thanks.” He lands a kiss on your lips as you focus on pulling down his pants. All that was left now were his boxer briefs, which by the way were hanging perfectly below his v line. Damn the man is  
sexy as hell. 

“Before you go any further, I don’t think it’s very fair that you’re still fully clothed,” he growls. 

You trace your fingers along his abs. “Ah, you are very correct, Sir. Would you like to help me?” 

Shiro bites his lip as he looks you up and down. “Keep calling me Sir and I’ll rip them right off of you.”

“Nooo these are like the only clothes I have left,” you playfully whine.

“Just joking. Kinda.” He wraps his arms around you to pull you in close, leaning in for a long, wet kiss while undressing you. 

He leaves you naked as he heads over to the table against the wall to lie down and motions for you to sit on his lap.  
You’re thankful the table is sturdy enough after you sit yourself atop of Shiro, back straight. His eyes graze over your body again, and you feel him growing harder beneath your crotch. You lean into him to give him a kiss before reaching behind yourself to grab his cock, positioning it right above your hole. 

“Is it okay for me to start?”

He places his hands on your hips and lies down as he nods his head. “Yeah, fuck me.” 

You shiver at him cursing and gently lower yourself down onto the tip of his cock, hands on his thighs, and slowly work yourself down his shaft and back up again, secreting wetness with every stroke.

“F-fuck, Shiro your cock is so good.” 

He grins. “Yeah? You like riding my thick cock?” He maneuvers his hands to your ass, cupping each cheek.

You whimper as he grips your ass even harder when you ride him faster, looming over his body.

“Fuck… oh my god, _______. The way your tits bounce when you fuck me…” He makes his hands up your body, trailing from your ass, hips, and waist, finally reaching your breasts. He squeezes the soft  
flesh and twirls a nipple with his warm thumb, taking the other in his mouth – using his tongue to create the same motion. 

The stimulation causes you to moan, while quickening your pace. You moan louder, feeling him smirk against your bosom. Shiro’s hands glide down your body to rest at your hips as he sits up – causing you to momentarily cease all movement except to wrap your arms around his neck. 

With ease, he stands – lifting you, his Galran hand cupping your ass while the other supports your back. The suddenness takes you aback, but you feel safe and secure in his arms. He lays you on your back, slipping out of you as he leans in to press his lips against yours. 

You break away from the kiss. “Are we ever going to get to that shower?” 

“At this point, I don’t think so, but that’s fine with me.” He laughs, his smile fading into a soft smirk as he asks you, “are you ready?”

Feeling extra sultry, your hands travel down your body to stop at your opening, spreading yourself a little hoping to elicit a strong response form Shiro as you moan softly, “Stuff me, Takashi…”  
It seems you succeed, judging by the way he wastes no time in putting himself back inside of you, his hips slamming hard against your ass and pumping in and out of you, causing you to scream out in pleasure. 

“God… you’re just taking it all in.” He mutters in between grunts and moans. 

“Oh god so good, so good!”

He lifts your legs up, they’re resting atop his shoulders as he angles himself into a position that drives you mad, his cock brushing against your clit occasionally. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Shiro! Right there!” 

“Yeah? I’m getting that spot, huh?”

Needing something to hang onto for dear life, your hands travel to his back, pulling him closer. 

“You feel just like how I imagined you would… so fucking tight around my cock.”

As he thrusts himself in and out of you weren't sure what all exactly was escaping your mouth. It seemed to be a mixture of moans, his name and pleas to have him fuck you faster. Shiro smirks at your obvious pleasure between his own moans. 

Eventually, he grants your requests to be fucked faster, causing you to increase your pitch and volume. 

"Shhh, we can't be too loud." He kisses your lips in an attempt to quiet you down.

"But it feels so fucking good, Takashi."

There it was again, those grey eyes widening and stark blush across his face just after you called him by his first name. 

He tilts his head back and moans. "Fuck... the way your pretty lips say my name is so goddamn sexy."

You could tell he was nearing climax by his increased speed in thrusting and tight grip around your hips. 

With every push and pull your core pools with heat. You were close as well, and if he couldn't tell by your moaning, then he could most certainly tell by your wetness.

"Ohhh my god you feel so fucking amazing." He leans in and gives a passionate kiss before your walls clamp down on him, making him buck into you. As you scream out his name, you feel him pull out of you, spurting his seed onto your stomach with a final moan.

Your lids feel heavy with exhaustion, your breathing begins to slow down as you feel Shiro’s lips grazing over your neck, cheek, and eventually making their way to your lips. You cup his face and smile, before wiping his damp forehead with your thumb.

"Damn you sweat a lot." 

He chuckles. "You couldn’t tell from all the times we sparred?” He lifts you off the table and carries you bridal style to the shower. “We definitely need that shower now though." 

“Agreed.” You giggle. 

As you showered, you both made sure to help each other lather up. (Well, it was mostly Shiro helping you because you both knew he needed an excuse to rub soap on your ass). You were delicate with his scars and he was delicate with you in general. 

After finishing and drying off, you two exit the showers and step foot into the hallway. 

“Goodnight, Takashi.” You smile at him and catch him blushing again before turning to leave to your room. 

“Wait, _______.” 

You turn back around to face him. “Yeah?”

“Do you want to sleep with me?” 

You can’t help but burst out laughing at his unintended innuendo.

“What? No! I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I’m not complaining if you’re up for round two.” He grins. 

You smack his chest. “Shut up. I’d love to crash in your bed tonight.”

He smiles, and puts his hand on the small of your back as you both make way towards Shiro’s room to rest for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight I doubt in actuality we could defeat Shiro in a sparring match unless we were hella buff like Allura lol I just needed an excuse to have him be underneath though. 
> 
> I’m always apologizing for being slow at updating in every note so… sorry. Been dealing with hard life stuff. Next chapter is a little different and shorter, but I feel good about it.


	5. Creepin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's thoughts on your little escapade from the previous chapter, through his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM I HIT YOU WITH 2 CHAPTER UPDATES IN THE SAME NIGHT.

Shiro lays on his bed, warmth radiating from his body, the previous conversation that he had with Keith fresh in his mind. 

"Shiro? What're you doing?"

"Keith! I uh."

"Dude are you... peeping?"

"There's really not any way to hide this is there?"

"No?"

"I... I was watching ______... I was going to shower but I stopped when I heard someone moaning my name."

Keith’s eyes widened. "Wait. She was masturbating to you?"

"I guess so." Shiro shrugs. 

The smaller man breaks away eye contact from him and furrows his brows. "Woah. Guess it all makes sense now."

"What?" 

Keith continued to avert his gaze. "...Nothing." 

"Keith, please."

"She gets really nervous around you. That's all I'm gonna say." Keith put his hands in the air as a silent signal of refusal to spill any more information than he already has.  
Shiro smiles. “Okay, okay.” _She gets nervous around me? How did I never notice?_

Keith breaks Shiro’s train of thought. "So. Are you gonna tell her you were creepin?" 

"Keith don't say it like that." 

"That's what you were doing though."

Shiro stayed silent. He was right. And the guilt slowly sunk into the Black Paladin’s chest. "I'll tell her tomorrow." 

“Okay. I’m gonna get some sleep now since the shower’s preoccupied.” 

Shiro grinned sheepishly. “Same.” 

They bid farewell, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what Keith had said the whole way back. 

Now here he was, lying in his bed, wide awake and thinking about what he had witnessed. Your head tilted back, completely indulging yourself. To _him._

_Fuck, she was hot._

His hand slowly travels down towards his crotch, but he retracts. 

_No. You're better than this, Takashi..._

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe away the image of your body, lathered in soap, water trickling down your neck, making its way down your back, and running off your backside. God how he wanted to grab and spank it.

He remembers the strong urge he had back then to "accidentally" walk in on you as an opportunity to strike up the suggestion to help you relieve yourself. He wanted to oh so badly fuck you against the shower wall, make you tremble and moan his name just as you had from your own touch. 

Shit. He was fully hard now, and it wasn't going away on its own. His dick was throbbing underneath the fabric of his underwear. Shiro reaches his Galran hand into his pants, stroking his shaft, his breath shuddering from the touch. He shed his pants and underwear just past his thighs. Wouldn't want any cum to get on them. That'd be embarrassing. But not as embarrassing as it would be to face you tomorrow. 

Never mind that. Time to focus on the task at hand—literally. 

Shiro closes his eyes and grips himself, beginning to pump slowly while thinking about you getting on your knees of the shower floor, mouth around his cock, working your tongue as you sucked on his length.

"Fuck..." 

Man, what he would give to have you take in his cock, playing with it gently with your mouth and hands.

He moves faster, now imagining you standing back on your feet water trickling down your body. 

_'Fuck me, Shiro.'_ You beg in his mind.

He's tempted, but he doesn't oblige just yet. Instead, his fragmented self gets down on his knees to press his mouth against your wet pussy. 

"Mmm." He could imagine how you would taste. In his mind, you're writhing under his touch and moaning like wild while his tongue flickers up and down your clit, lapping up some of the water occasionally running down past your crotch.

Licking his lips in reality, he uses the slick precum leaking down his tip to lubricate himself more. He's breathing heavily, brows furrowing and his free hand gripping the top of his pillow. He activates the vibration that for some reason came with his Galran hand. No matter how strange the tech, he was thankful for it now at this very moment.

"Oh my god, ________" he moans, now thinking of himself lifting you up, pressing you against the wall. He thinks about inserting his cock into you, pushing in and out slowly, matching the pace he was creating with his hand on his thick cock, which was straining to release. 

He tilted his head back, thinking about how you'd look while he was completely ravaging you. He imagines your face glistening with sweat, breasts bouncing, mouth agape with pleas of wanting him to fuck you faster, calling out his name like there's no tomorrow.

_'Shiro, Shiro fuck me! Oh god, Shiro!'_

As you moan his name Shiro pick up his pace. He thinks about how it would feel to grab your thighs as he fucks you, how much slapping of skin there would be, how incredibly wet you-

"Ah!" Shiro jerks his hips upwards as he feels a knot of pleasure escaping from him. His cock spurts out cum, the farthest broken stream stretching all the way to his chin while his vibrating hand encouraged any leftover seed to exit out of him. 

Shiro goes limp, his entire body relaxing as he catches his breath. He examined where his seed had sprayed down his body and hand. 

Guess he was going to need a shower after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, but I the idea came across my mind while working on the previous chapter and I just had to write it. I thought it'd be fun to do it in Shiro's perspective somewhat. 
> 
> The next chapter is the last of this series, so I'll make it extra special.


End file.
